


We Are Stars

by Spacecadet72



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Will and Anastasia name the stars, then and now.
Relationships: Knave of Hearts | Will Scarlet/Red Queen | Anastasia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	We Are Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScQ/gifts).



> This was a great reason to revisit the series, and remember why I loved this ship so much. I think they are a great couple and have such an interesting story, so this was fun. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)

"Can you believe it's already been a week?" Anastasia whispered, snuggling further into Will's side. They had arrived in Wonderland a week ago, and while it had been more difficult than she had expected, it was also better than anything they had known. They could be together with no obstacles. No disapproving mother to try and twist Anastasia's life into something she would never be. And yes, it would have been nice to have a real bed to sleep in, or a more stable food supply, but she was with Will and that was what mattered.

"It feels like a dream," he said, his voice tinged with both affection and sleep.

"A good dream?" she asked, knowing he loved her, but she wanted to hear it from him again. He had such a way of expressing how he felt that made her feel like the most important person in the world. It was amazing how it took being with a thief to feel like a queen.

He turned his head to look at her, a soft smile on his lips. "The best dream," he said, "I'm with you. It doesn't matter where we are, or what is going on, if we're together we can do anything."

There was such conviction in his voice. He really believed it, and when she was with him, she believed it too. Her stomach broke the lovely moment by grumbling and she blushed at the intrusion.

His smile turned into a frown of concern and guilt, his eyebrows pulling in together as he looked at her. "I'm sorry we weren't able to find a better dinner. I should have--"

Anastasia reached one hand up to cover his lips and stop his apologies. "It's not your fault. Some days will be harder, but we'll find something good tomorrow."

He nodded, but there was still a tightness around his eyes and she knew he shouldered so much guilt and responsibility for how they lived. Wanting to erase those worries and bring back his smile and pretty words, she turned her attention to the sky. It was fortunate that it didn't often rain in Wonderland, or at least, hadn't in the week they'd been there, as they had to sleep under the stars. They would find a place soon, but for now, the forest was their home, and they kept each other warm during the cool nights.

"What are they called?" she asked, gesturing at the night sky.

"The stars?" he asked, sounding confused at the change in topic.

She nodded against his shoulder. "They have names, don't they? The ones back home did." Will had known all the constellations back home, and he would show them to her when they would sneak away together, pointing out the different shapes and the stories behind each one.

He paused, and for a moment, they both just stared up at the velvet sky. "I don't know," he said, and she could feel him shrug. "It's not the same stars as back home, so they'll have different names."

"Oh." Anastasia should have realized that he wouldn't know them yet, she should have come up with something else.

"But that just means we have to name them," he said, his tone bright, pushing against the discouragement flowing through her.

She let out a soft laugh. "But they already have names, don't they?"

He shrugged again. "I don't know, but that doesn't mean we can't name them too."

With a beaming smile, she pointed up at the largest constellation in the middle of the stars. "What about that one, then? What should we name it?"

Will paused again, thinking. "I think we should name it Anastasia."

She laughed louder this time. "We can't name a constellation after me," she said with a shake of her head.

"Well, why not?" he said, his voice full of exaggerated offense.

"Well, because it's a constellation, and I'm just...me."

"You're not just anything," he said, brushing his lips against her cheek softly. "You absolutely deserve having stars named after you."

There was a warm, proud feeling in her chest at his words. No one had ever thought so highly of her before. She leaned in and kissed him gently, needing him to know how much he made her feel. "Alright," she said after she had pulled back, "Anastasia it is then." She giggled. "What about that one?"

There was no pause this time. "Anastasia."

"You already named one after me," she said, nudging his shoulder with hers. "You have to pick a different name."

"No, I don't," he said, shaking his head. "I'm naming the stars, I get to pick, and I pick Anastasia."

Shaking her head at him fondly, she gestured at another cluster of stars. "Alright, what about those?"

"Anastasia," he said firmly, before he silenced her answering giggles with his lips.

* * *

It wasn't often that they did this, now that they had a castle and a real bed to sleep in, no longer sleeping under the open sky, but Anastasia loved the times they spent looking out at the stars. They were on the balcony, standing side by side, her head against Will's shoulder and her hand in his.

It had been a rough transition after defeating Jafar. The people still didn't trust her, and many people still weren't happy with Will, but with all the changes and reforms and rebuilding, the people were starting to come around, if still wary that it was some sort of trick. She and Will had only returned from Cyrus and Alice's wedding a little over a week ago, and while it was so good to see their friends starting their new lives together, there was so much to do in Wonderland.

"Do you ever miss it?" she asked, her voice soft, not wanting to break the quiet stillness of the moment.

He turned his head slightly to look at her. "What do you mean?"

She lifted her head to meet his gaze. "Our life before. Before I--before everything went wrong." They had talked many times about their past, and while they would no doubt continue to talk about it, they were learning to move forward, together, but she couldn't help but still feel terrible about her role in what had happened between them. She had made such big mistakes.

"Well," he said, sounding thoughtful, "there are things I certainly don't miss," he said, looking around at their current surroundings. "I don't miss scrounging for dinner or not knowing where we were going to sleep that night. But when we first arrived here, some things were simpler. Those were good times."

She nodded, thinking of all those memories, how happy they had seemed for a moment, how kind and sweet he had been to her.

"But," he continued, making sure to look her in the eyes, "we'll make even more new memories, and I'm definitely looking forward to those."

She smiled, thinking of the life they had ahead of them. It wasn't going to be simple, or easy. Like he had told her, it would be messy and real and they would struggle, even if it was never for material things. But she had experienced fake, easy love and she would never want that in exchange for what they had fought for together.

She leaned her head back down against his shoulder. "Do you remember naming the stars? You named all of them after me."

"Anastasia is still the most beautiful name I know," he said and she could hear the smile in his voice. There was enough distance that the memory of him telling her that on this very balcony didn't sting so much anymore.

"I think it's my turn to name them," she said, as she considered the stars above them.

"Even knowing the real names now?"

She shrugged. "Why can't we have our own names for them?"

"Fair enough," he said, huffing out a laugh. He reached his free hand up to point at a constellation to their right. "What about that one?"

Tearing her eyes away from him, she looked at the constellation for a moment as if considering what she would say, although she knew exactly what she would pick. She turned back to him, her lips turned up in a happy, slightly mischievous grin. "Will."

"Now, why would you do that?" he asked, his smile mirroring hers.

"It's the most beautiful name I know," she said, her voice low, before meeting his lips with hers.


End file.
